Do You Like to Watch Miley?
by patricia51
Summary: Sequel to "Who Needs Them". When Miley gets stuck on her Math homework she remembers it's the day that Lilly studies with Barbie and goes over for a little help. She ends up being helped in more than just Math. Femslash. Miley/Lilly/Barbie.


Do You Like to Watch Miley? by patricia51

(Sequel to "Who Needs Them". When Miley gets stuck on her Math homework she remembers it's the day that Lilly studies with Barbie and goes over for a little help. She ends up being helped in more than just Math. Femslash. Miley/Lilly/Barbie.)

Miley Stewart drummed the eraser-tipped end of her pencil against her teeth. Now then, if you multiplied the two sides by the bottom number of one side of the equation you would get... no answer that made any sense to her.

She shook her head in irritation and chewed on the pencil tip. Okay, start again. Person number one was on horseback going Southwest going at a certain speed and so far from the crossroads. Number two rider was going half again as fast but the distance could vary depending on which fork was taken on the way there. And number three had a head start but is riding the slowest horse. Who would get there first and by what margin?

What was she supposed to be learning here? How to handicap horse races or something? Why didn't they just call each other and agree to meet at Starbucks for coffee? Frustrated, she leaned back her chair, dropped the pencil and ran her hands through her hair. And this was just the first of a series of twenty word problems and this was supposed to be the easiest of them. She groaned. She didn't even dare look at the last one. It probably needed a Cray supercomputer brain to figure out.

Wait a minute. She didn't know anyone who had a Cray but she DID know someone who was pretty sharp in Math. Lilly's Math grade had skyrocketed ever since she had made this new friend Barbie that she studied with once a week. Barbie tutored Lilly in Math and Lilly returned the favor with Spanish. And something else too. What that something else was Miley didn't know and Lilly wouldn't tell.

That was sort of funny too. Lilly always shared everything with her, as she did in return. They never had secrets from each other. Miley wouldn't have even suspected anything except she had called one afternoon, forgetting it was Wednesday and that Barbie would be over. It took Lilly forever to answer the phone and when she did she sounded completely out of breath and babbling.

Okay, Lilly babbling was nothing unusual. But there was an undercurrent of something or other in her friend's voice that made Miley wonder just what was going on with her and her redheaded study partner.

Ph well, Miley shook her head, dismissing her curiosity. If Lilly wanted her to know she would tell her. In the meantime Miley needed help and Lilly's house was within walking distance. She stuffed the papers into her book and headed downstairs and out the door. It was a cool autumn afternoon, although missing the sharp crispness of a similar day in Tennessee, and she walked briskly to Lilly's.

Barbie's car was alone in the driveway. Lilly's mom must be at work. The doorknob turned under her fingers and she bounded up the stairs and down the hallway to Lilly's room. She slipped through the partially open door, a greeting bubbling up on her lips. She stopped abruptly and swallowed the words. Then she swallowed again.

The first thing that caught her eyes was red hair. Red hair that was spread over a pillow. Red hair that framed a lovely face with closed eyes and an open mouth that gasped for air as though all the air in the room was needed. Red hair that was flanked by a pair of arms stretching beside and above it with hands that clutched the headboard of Lilly's bed so hard that the knuckles whitened. Red hair that was all that hid any part of Barbie's body since the girl was completely nude.

Miley's unbelieving gaze traveled down over Barbie's body, taking in the heaving breasts tipped with hard pink nipples; the flat tummy sucked in tightly; the curve of the hips and the long full legs showing off the flexed muscles; the pointed toes with the red polish on the nails. The red head bucked and her head rolled from side to side.

There was more hair. It was light brown hair streaked with the sun. It too was spread out but not on a pillow. Rather it was draped over Barbie's thighs and hid the swell of her mound. And it was there because Lilly Truscott, her best friend in the world, was crouching between Barbie's wide spread legs with her face buried between them. Without thinking she set her books down on the dresser by the door.

Even in her shock and surprise Miley found she was unable to tear her eyes away from the two girls on the bed. More than that, she couldn't stop her gaze from noting, and appreciating, the differences between Barbie and Lilly. The former was full bodied with generous curves while the latter was slender and tight. And beautiful. Both of them. Firm muscles flexing under smooth skin did nothing to detract from the pure feminine appeal of both girls.

Appeal? It took about two seconds for Miley to acknowledge that was exactly the word. She drank in what was going on. There were the sights; the little twists and turns of Barbie's body; the expressions chasing one another across the red head's face; the movements of Lilly's head. There were the sounds; the little gasps escaping from Barbie's lips; the liquid sound that Miley realized was Lilly's tongue stroking up and down along Barbie's open sex; the hungry moans of her best friend as she devoured the other girl.

Miley had always thought Lilly was attractive, much more so than the surfer girl seemed to realize. And Barbie was very pretty too. But she had never thought of either of them THAT way. And yet it not only seemed right, it seemed perfect. It seemed hot. So hot in fact that she hardly realized it when her right hand slipped down the front of her shorts and inside her panties while her left hand hiked up her top and pulled her bra down, freeing her right breast.

"Ahhhhhhh," moaned Barbie her head tipping back and her eyes unfocused. "Please Lilly, pleaseeeeeee."

Miley sagged against the door frame as her own fingers attempted to please herself as much as Lilly seemed to be pleasing Barbie. She strummed her nipple with one thumb even as the other found her throbbing pearl. She spread her legs, allowing her questing fingers full access to plunge inside her. Instinctively she knew that Barbie was rapidly approaching orgasm and she was determined to reach her own at the same time.

It wasn't going to be hard. Miley didn't really know Barbie but she had never dreamed that Lilly would be attracted to another girl, much less be found in bed and making passionate love to one like this. But after all, the very small rational part of Miley's brain reminded her, Lilly was always passionate about everything she did.

Barbie was thrashing on the bed even more wildly then she had been when Miley had entered the room. Miley's fingers speeded up. Her knees could barely support her as she pulled and pinched her nipple and drove two fingers in and out of her wetness. Her imagination ran wild with the scene in front of her. She could see herself in Lilly's place, her tongue inside the red head. Then she placed herself behind her best friend with her face buried in the smooth tight curves of the surfer girl's bottom, her nose tickling the tight puckered opening even as she devoured her friend, whose sex was sure to be as soaked as her own was. And as delicious.

A deep moan brought Miley's mind back from fantasy to the reality of the two nude lovers before her. Barbie's legs stiffened and lifted as she kicked up and down, revealing the grip Lilly's hands had on the full ass. The redhead tried and failed to muffle a cry, a cry that pushed Miley over the edge. She bit her lip and her eyes rolled back as her strumming thumb between her legs battered her hard pearl.

As she came down from her cloud Miley stiffened her shaking legs enough to hold her up but found that the support of the doorframe would be necessary to keep her upright. She focused her eyes on the two girls on the bed, watching as Lilly lifted her face from between Barbie's legs and smiled at the redhead. The surfer girl climbed up her lover's body and kissed her. The pair nuzzled each other, Barbie finally releasing the headboard and hugging Lilly.

"Did you like watching that Miley?" her best friend suddenly jolted Miley out of her near stupor as she spoke without looking towards the door.

"Oh GOD! Busted!" Miley frantically pulled her hand from her shorts and yanked down her top. Blushing more than she had in her entire life combined together she tried to stammer something, anything but only made noises that reminded her of Lilly's famous "Eeeps".

"Oh dear, Miley. Stop, I'm sorry. Don't go!" Lilly's words tumbled over themselves. "Please. I just couldn't resist it."

"We both realized you had come in Miley," added Barbie. "I didn't know who it was but Lilly recognized your perfume and whispered to me not to worry." Now the redhead blushed. "It was a really wild turn on being watched and I peeked at you while you joined in like you did. Please don't be embarrassed. Please. Stay with us."

Miley managed a smile. "Well, okay, but only because you asked so nicely."

Lilly laughed. "And only because you were turned on by the sight of us and you wonder what's going to happen next."

"Next?"

The pair on the bed must have exchanged some signal that Miley missed. Barbie slid fro Lilly's arms and rose from the bed. Miley nearly drooled at the sight of the girl's tall curvy body as it moved towards her. Then Barbie was right in front of her. There was a brief brush of warm lips across hers, lips that tasted of something special, and then fingers began to touch her. They touched her with a warmth that was as caressing as the soft voice that accompanied them.

"Miley you are so beautiful." The fingers slid down her sides, touching the sides of her breasts for an instant before they curled under the hem of her top and pulled it up. "Really, you are." Miley lifted her arms as the top pulled up them and over her hands to be laid on top of her books.

"I've only seen you a couple of times but each time I have just feasted my eyes on you." Barbie reached around Miley and the catches to her bra were released. She lowered her arms and shook the garment free. The redhead caught it and put it on the growing pile of her clothes.

"In fact I completely understand why Lilly is so attracted to you." Miley sucked in her firm, flat tummy as Barbie's fingertips danced over it to circle the top of her shorts until they came to rest just above the snap and zipper.

"Oh she is," smiled Barbie. There was a soft "click" as the snap gave way followed by the "shwishhhhh" of the zipper. The shorts fell away. "Step out of them please," requested the tall girl. As Miley complied she shot a look at her best friend.

Lilly was still sitting on the bed. Incredibly, considering the circumstances, she was blushing.

"I've wanted you for a very long time Miley," the surfer girl admitted. "I don't think I even realized it. I just knew that I seemed to feel that I wanted something beyond friendship, even a friendship as deep and close as ours. But I didn't know what it was until a few weeks ago when Barbie and I met and to our mutual surprise before the day was over we ended up in bed together."

"I should be jealous," said Barbie. "But really, I'm not. This is fin for me and fun for Lilly but her heart is already given, even if she didn't know it. So I'm perfectly happy to make a fantasy of hers come true this afternoon."

"Fantasy?" Miley's throat was suddenly so dry she could barely croak the single word.

"She'll show you," Lilly's voice floated to her ears.

"I will indeed." Suiting her actions to her words, the redhead's hands settled on Miley's hips. She leaned forward and gently kissed the recent arrival. She giggled softly.

"Miley, I won't bite. Much."

The two girls looked into each other's eyes. Miley nodded breathlessly. Still keeping their gazes locked Barbie lowered her head. Her tongue slipped from between her lips and the tip flicked at Miley's nipples, first one then the other. The pink tips, already stiff, became rock hard at the touch of the redhead's tongue. She flattened her tongue a bit, swirling it over the small firm breasts in widening circles before returning to the starting points. Miley, already moaning to the caress shivered as Barbie's even white teeth closed on one nipple. There was just a moment of exquisite pressure as those teeth gently closed and tugged. That action was repeated on the other nubbin and then Barbie's knees began to give way.

Still holding Miley's eyes with her own Barbie kissed Miley's tummy. If she had thought her belly had quivered before it was as nothing compared to the sensations that rippled through her now as the redhead's tongue explored her navel and glided over the beginning of her mound. Barbie's fingers returned to the fray as they hooked Miley's panties and drew them down just ahead of the slowly descending lips.

Cool air rushed over the wetness that had already soaked the sparse triangle of fine hair that covered Miley's sex. That coolness was replaced by the warmth of Barbie's breath. For one long moment the two girls held their locked gaze. Miley's breath caught in her throat. Then Barbie s head tipped forward.

The redhead's lips and tongue danced over Miley's wetness, planting little quick kisses and quick licks all over her sex. Her lips tugged at the soaked fine hair, stripping them of the collected moisture that was immediately replenished by the aroused girl's body. Then Barbie's tongue parted Miley and the questing tongue entered the brunette and proceeded to drive her wild.

Miley laced her fingers in the red hair below her and hung on for dear life. At the same time Barbie's hands clamped on her tight butt, pulling her hips forward and holding her as a probing tongue speared her. Miley's hops rocked back and forth, meeting Barbie each time the redhead licked in and out of her. Moans filled the air, moans that Miley realized were coming from her as she built ever upwards on a dizzying spiral of arousal.

Then the long haired girl realized that she wasn't the only one moaning. She managed to drag her eyes from the top of Barbie's head to the bed.

There was Lilly. Lilly as Miley had never seen her before. The slender surfer girl was on her knees, her gaze fixed on the two girls by the door. One hand was between her legs. The other cupped a small rounded breast, the thumb and forefinger pulling so hard on the pink tip that it stretched it and the entire breast out into a cone.

The sight of her beautiful best friend pleasuring herself as she watched Miley in the throes of her first lesbian experienced pushed Miley to the brink. Then Barbie s tongue lashed her hard rounded pearl and the Tennessee girl lost it. Her hands tightened, she arched and a near scream erupted from her lips as she exploded like a volcano.

Barbie hung on to the flailing girl until her spasms and shivers calmed. Rising, the redhead kissed her gently on the lips. Miley looked at Lilly, who had collapsed onto the bed. The surfer girl smiled at her.

"I like to watch too."

Miley kissed Barbie then walked towards the bed. "I hope Barbie likes to watch," she said just before she climbed onto the mattress and pushed Lilly down on to her back.

(The End)


End file.
